You're mine, I'm yours
by PunkRockEmoChick
Summary: This is a one-shot Inuyasha fanfic. First thing I've written and actually shown people so please RR! :P Based on the song "Don't Mess With My Man" By Nivea and Jagged Edge. It's about how people keep interfering with InuKag!
1. You're mine

This is a one-shot Inuyasha fanfic. First thing I've written and actually shown people so please RR! Based on the song "Don't Mess With My Man" By Nivea and Jagged Edge. Ehrm...it's about how people keep interfering with InuKag!

* * *

A/n: **This is showing emphasis, and this is a song lyric.**

This is "Speaking", and this is 'Thinking'.

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING, okay? Not the lyrics, not the characters, not the show itself. I do own the idea though!

My first fanfic, so please RR!

****

****

****

* * *

**It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me  
So I'm tellin everybody let him be  
Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons tryna take my baby  
So I thought I had to let you know  
Find someone that you can call your own**

Kagome stared in utter disbelief as Kikyo dropped her bow and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. 'Hadn't they just been fighting a minute ago?!' She thought silently.

It was hard enough for her to make Inuyasha get his mind off Kikyo for a moment, even without her barging in like this all the time. Kagome let out a weak cough to remind him that she was still there.

"Kikyo... find someone else, **he's with me now**." She said quietly, staring at the ground.

Cause now you're walkin in the danger zone  
And if I touch you I'll be wrong  
  
If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man

"Shut up little girl." Came Kikyo's cold reply as she stared into Inuyasha's eyes. "He's mine now, and he loves me...**you** find someone else. Find your own man and stop trying to take mine."

Kagome's face reddened as she walked up to her and grabbed the back of her kimono, pulling her away from Inuyasha. "You had your chance, Kikyo! He doesn't want you anymore, so get over him!" She yelled angrily. She then turned to Inuyasha, giving him a pleading look. '**Please don't take her back...**' She thought.

"You still love me, right?" The dead miko asked Inuyasha, pushing her reincarnation away and walking back over to him. "You're still mine. Don't let her take you away from me again, you know you love me."

Inuyasha glanced from one girl to the other with a confused look. "Kikyo..." He said quietly. "I'm your **nothing**, Kikyo. I don't love you anymore. You're just clay. I'm in love with Kagome now. I'm...sorry..."

**Girl I'm warning you, if you want my man  
You should just keep your hands to yourself, now-now**

Kikyo, looking completely confused, took a step back as Inuyasha walked past her and embraced Kagome. you?!" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I died for you, Inuyasha!"

"And Kagome still lives for me." Inuyasha said quietly, then brought his lips to Kagomes and kissed her. After the kiss ended, he stared into her eyes. "And...I love her."

**So I thought I had to let you know  
Find someone that you can call your own **

* * *

Ah, that's the end of chapter one. There's a second chapter (yes, it's the same song) about how Kouga keeps trying to take Kagome away from Inuyasha! Please RR! 


	2. I'm yours

A/n: **This is showing emphasis, and this is a song lyric.**

This is "Speaking", and this is 'Thinking'.

Disclaimer- If I owned Inuyasha, hed KNOW that he loves Kagome, and hed confess it. If I owned this song, I sure wouldnt be living in a 7 room apartment with my mom and little brother.

Ja, ne? Anyways, please RR!

* * *

**It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me  
Seems like a lot of niggas tryin me  
Cause they tryna take my baby, oh what the hell naw  
So now you really better check yourself  
Messin with my girl is bad for your health**

"Kouga, get your hands off her!" Inuyasha growled at the wolf demon as he watch Kagome squirm and try to get free "Stop it! Let Kagome go!!!"

Kouga just laughed and kept kissing Kagomes neck as she yelled in angst. "What are you gonna do about it, puppy?" He asked evilly, tightening his hands around Kagomes waist.

"Ill rip your head off, thats what!" He yelled back, his eyes flashing red for a brief second. "Let her go before I rip you to shreds...youve got till the count of three, bastard."

**So you know you will be dealt with  
Better find your own girl  
  
If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl **

"Oh, shut it. A wimp like you couldnt do anything to me. Kouga muttered, pushing Kagome up against a tree.

"One..." Inuyasha barked, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. "Two..." Still, Kouga didnt let go. "THREE!"

"Whatre you gonna-" Koga didnt get to finish his sentance. Before he know what was happening, he had been pulled off Kagome and was now pinned to the ground. "H-hey, I was just kidding! I was really gonna do anything!"

Inuyasha simply 'feh'ed and punched him square in the jaw a few times until he ran off. "Stupid wolf..." He said queitly, then turned to look at Kagome. "Hey Kagome...youre okay, right?"

Kagome looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "M-me?" She stuttered, sniffing a few times. "Yeah, I-Im f-fine..."

**And playa I'm warning you, if you want my girl  
I suggest that you look but don't touch, now-now**  
  
"Kagome..." He said quietly, then grabbed both her hands and pulled her against his chest. "I promise, I wont ever let him touch you again. Ill kill him if he comes near you."

"I...I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked a few times in surprise, then leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I love you too." He whispered. "And I wont ever let anything happen to you."

**So you know you will be dealt with  
Better find your own girl **

* * *

End of chapter two. /Might/ add a few more chapters about Miroku/Sango possibly.... or maybe Kouga/Kikyos view on InuKag...but Ill have to get a few reviews before I do that.


End file.
